A Dog's Life
by DPWolf
Summary: Kagome lives a boring life, forever wanting to escape. Her chance comes one day, in the form of a mysterious dog. Coming to his rescue, will she be able to help him in the dangerous situation she's now in? Can she help him be what he once was? AU, InuKag


**A/N – **Eheh. Been a while, huh? I kinda lost my creative spark. But ah well. Being the stubborn person I am, I decided to give it another shot. There's nothing to lose, so, y'know, THROW CAUTION TO THE WIND!

…And I'll stop now before I break something and you get too bored with my sleep-deprived rambling.

And now, without further warning, I give you…

_**.:A Dog's Life:. **_

_**.:A Break from Boring:. **_

Kagome was annoyed.

It was the same pattern, every day. Even though she was in college, it was the same. The alarm clock goes off, her angry fist comes down on it, the cursed clock shuts up, and then after several minutes, she jumps up, realizing that she'll probably be late for school. Having her own house was nice, but it wasn't exactly…_near _the campus.

She'd then get back, eat whatever she could find in her fridge, do homework and study late into the night, then pass out on her bed.

Every. Single. Day.

Her friends had always told her that she was not only smart, but good looking as well. Great personality, they always said. Some guys were terrified of her. Apparently, the whole episode of, "Look at me in a way I don't like and I'll send a death glare that 'would make zombies think twice about coming from their graves' your way" didn't go away, even after high school.

Kagome dreamed of a break from normality, some kind of distraction that would take her mind off of everyday life. The boring life.

She was thinking of this again, for the God-knows-how-many times that day, when suddenly she heard a great deal of growling. She looked in a nearby alley, and saw what seemed to be a large black…wolf?

_Since when have wolves been running around in Tokyo? And- Oh my GOD!_

At the beast's feet was a dog, which was also reasonably large, but nowhere near as frighteningly huge as the wolf. That's not what made Kagome's thoughts run wild.

It was the fact that the silvery-white dog was hurt. _Badly_. There were slashes all over its body, complimented by harsh bite marks where the wolf's fangs had been. The dog was alive, it seemed, and in an effort to save it, Kagome started shouting at the wolf.

"Hey! Leave that poor dog alone! I don't know why there's a wolf running around Tokyo's streets, but Animal Control is _definitely_ going to hear about this. Get lost! Shoo!"

It suddenly registered in Kagome's mind that: 1. She was talking to a monstrous wolf. 2. If the wolf did to her the amount of damage it had on the dog, she was screwed. Fatally, fatally screwed.

Trying not to let her fear show through, she took her backpack and swung it at the wolf.

The wolf, however, was unfazed by the girl's attempt to get him away from the pathetic-looking dog. Looking from the dog to the human, it snarled, and advanced.

Kagome swung at it again, but this time the wolf grabbed her backpack with its fangs, and tossed it to the side. Advancing on the human girl again, it smelled her fear. She was absolutely petrified. An easy kill.

The wolf took a few more steps forward, and then launched itself on Kagome. She tried to scream as it tried to bite at her neck, but no sound came out, and trying to push the huge beast off her didn't work. Her wrists were bleeding from where the wolf snapped at her, and a though crossed her mind.

_I'm going to die…_

The last thing she remembered was a flash of reddish white, a yelp of pain as the wolf was rammed off her, and amber as the dog looked down at her as she passed out.

* * *

Kagome awoke to something that felt like soft sandpaper on her wrists and lower arm. With a groan, she tried to get up, but then felt herself being pushed back down gently with a paw.

_Oh. Okay._

…_Wait. _

She was pushed down by a paw? She shot up again, and looked over into gentle amber eyes. It was the dog that had saved her?

…It was also licking her injuries clean...

"EEK!" she screamed and she backed up against the alley wall. The big, bleeding dog shot away from her quickly, or as quickly as an injured dog could. It looked…frightened.

Kagome instantly regretted what she had done. The poor thing was bleeding all over the place, had saved her, and was trying to…clean, she supposed, the injuries she had gotten.

"Aw, I'm sorry, big guy. Here, I'm not gonna hurt you," she coaxed him from the opposite wall over to her by holding out her hand and offering encouraging words and apologies. When the dog reached her outstretched hand, it sniffed at it, nose twitching against her palm.

Giggling, she said, "Good boy! You, uh, are a boy, right?"

The dog nuzzled her hand, seeming to agree to her statement. She laughed, and the dog gave a happy bark, but right after, he whimpered.

"Oh…you're hurt badly, aren't you? I'll take you back to my house and see what I can do for you. Can you walk okay?"

Again she realized she was talking to a large canine, but the dog _did_ seem to understand her words. As she stood up, he nuzzled her leg, almost knocking her over.

"Easy there, Fido. You're big. And even though you're pretty badly wounded, you seem to have the ability to knock me over."

The dog gave what seemed to be a snort, and if dogs could glare, she swore that the silvery dog had just done so to her.

"Don't like the name Fido, huh?"

Snort.

"Butch?"

Snort.

"Fifi?"

She laughed at his seemingly disgusted bark.

"Bowser?"

The dog merely blinked at her, his gaze conveying something along the lines of "You've got to be freakin' kidding".

She sighed. "Okay then, I'll just call you Inu. You obviously have no taste for names."

There was that doggie glare again.

"Let's just get back to my apartment, you stubborn mule."

It was dark by the time they got back to Kagome's apartment. It wasn't small, but she had doubts if the large dog could move around without knocking something over.

Before she let Inu into her apartment, she held him gently by the scruff of his neck.

"I don't want you destroying my house, sorry. I'm taking you into the kitchen so I can clean you up. Don't dash in, okay?"

Kagome got the dog into the kitchen relatively easily, and she took her chances telling him to stay where he was while she found something for Inu to lie on while she tried to help him. A few moments later, she returned with an old blanket. As Inu laid down, he winced and whimpered.

"I'm sorry that it hurts, Inu, but you have to keep still while I clean you up. You have some pretty nasty injuries, and it'll only get worse if they get infected. Now, please, calm down."

Kagome treated his wounds as best as she could, and to her surprise, Inu remained calm most of the time. When she had gotten to the bite marks, though, she tried to wash the dried blood that clung to his fur away with water, and he growled and thrashed in pain.

"Shh, calm down, Inu." She whispered to him soothingly, and pet his head carefully in an attempt to calm the big dog. It worked, which surprised her.

After completely tending to his wounds, bandaging up what she had to, and washing the dried blood off his furry body, she left the sleeping Inu in the kitchen collapsed on her bed.

It had been a long day.

But it had also been a _very_ abnormal one. She smiled into her pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

Later on in the night, Kagome felt something against her, and woke to see a fuzzy ear brushing her face.

"Ack! Inu! How'd you fit on my bed?" Inu, who had woken up alone in the kitchen and decided to go find his rescuer, stopped licking his paw and looked at her. He had gone into her room, and upon seeing her asleep in her bed, figured that if she could sleep in a bed, he should too. She met his eyes, even though that was supposed to cause the animal to go into a wild frenzy. He cocked his head and continued gazing at her with those golden-amber eyes, and for a moment Kagome thought that his eyes were human.

Suddenly, Inu's tongue lolled out of his mouth, and after giving a happy yip, licked her face.

"INU!" she shouted as the dog continued to give her grateful doggie kisses.

Laughing, she choked out, "D-Down boy!"

The dog stopped, paused, and nuzzled her face instead.

"Haha, okay, okay, I get it. You're welcome." She smiled when the dog finally calmed down and fell asleep next to her.

_Wait a minute; Inu's taking up half my bed._

She tried to nudge him over without waking him, but he merely snorted and anchored his body where he lay.

Kagome sighed and smiled. This silver dog had come into her life just like that, and was already turning said life upside down.

Stroking his head as he slept, she whispered to Inu, "Thanks, Inu. You've turned my boring life exciting."

She then realized she hadn't even mentioned her name to him, so she added, "My name's Kagome. And I don't find anything wrong with talking to canines anymore."

She continued to stroke his head, and he lifted it once more to lick her face before he fell back asleep. Kagome put her arm around the dog's neck, and a safe feeling overcame her and she, too, was soon asleep.

Kagome had no idea what she had gotten herself into by saving the silvery dog that day. Her prediction of a boring-turned-exciting life was soon to be fulfilled, even though it meant a threat that she had no idea existed.

Exciting indeed.

* * *

Well then. This is longer than the research paper I'm supposed to be writing. Heheh.

Anyway. Kagome's boring life turned upside down by a silver doggie!

Stay tuned for the next chapter, which may not be out for a while because my midterms are coming up! Joy!

_(sighs)_ I just finished watching the last two InuYasha episodes, and it was all good until the end of 167, where they're all running off into the sunset and Inuyasha says, "We'll hunt Naraku down to the ends of the Earth!"

I _literally_ facedesked. And for those that don't know what that is, it's when something _so_ ridiculous happens you _**bash**_ your _**face**_ off a desk, though I've been known to bash my face off my keyboard.

Just a little random info. Which is subliminally saying that if you don't review, I'm going to facedesk my keyboard. And whatever random letters come up is going to be the next chapter.

...I'm kidding, of course. But only about the random letters.

Ja ne till next time!

-Wolfie


End file.
